supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Nat Peterson
Nat Peterson is a minor character in ASBB. Jobs Nat Has a lot and much more Jobs in the series. Here is the list: *KelpShake cashier. *Wipeout Canadian. *Bus Driver *The Reef Thetre Guard *Cake Baker (In the episode Mrs. Puff, You're Fired) *Snail-Po Worker *Toe masager in SpongeBob's Last Stand *Digger in That Sinking Feeling Trivia *He is voiced by Tom Kenny and Dee Bradley Baker. *His full name was revealed in the August 2009 issue of Nick Magazine and in the episodes Missing Identity and Plankton's Regular. *He doesn't like chocolate. *In Plankton's Regular, Plankton already knew his name. He might have met Nat before. *In Krabby Land he is a kid. Quotes *''Did you hear that!?!? 800 words!!!'' - Procrastination *Hey Plankton, can I get another one of your delicious Chum Sticks? - Plankton's Regular *I had to go to the doctor's-Twice! - Plankton's Regular *Don't pretend you don't love It - Sun Bleached *''Chum is Fum!!'' - Chum Bucket Supreme *"I don't know. I feel, a disturbance." - Missing Identity *"If you need me, I'll be getting my stomach pumped. Again!" - Plankton's Regular *"Hey buddy, you blow in from stupid town?" - Big Pink Loser *"Nice doo, SpongeBob." -Wigstruck *"Hey! What are you doing with my change." - The Smell of Money *Highway, highway, highway, highway, highway, highway, highway, highway! SpongeBob's Last Stand *Woooooow! SpongeBob vs. The Big One *Sometimes Allen can give me chum sticks? Walk Away Appearances *Ripped Pants *Karate Choppers *The Fry Cook Games *Rock Bottom *Pre-Hibernation Week (Shown twice in the same place and at the same time) *Band Geeks *Procrastination *Sailor Mouth *Artist Unknown *Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm *The Algae's Always Greener *SpongeGuard on Duty *My Pretty Seahorse *Just One Bite *Idiot Box *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV *Doing Time *As Seen on TV *One Krab's Trash *Squilliam Returns (as one of the crowd with Squilliam) *Rock-A-Bye Bivalve (cameo) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V *Clams *The Great Snail Race *Mid-Life Crustacean *Born Again Krabs *Krabby Land (Shown twice in the same place at the same time and as a kid) *Missing Identity (last name revealed) *The Sponge Who Could Fly *Pranks a Lot (wears different clothes) *Fear of a Krabby Patty *Krabs vs. Plankton *Good Neighbors *Selling Out *Enemy In-Law *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture *Mrs. Puff, You're Fired *Once Bitten *Rule of Dumb *The Pink Purloiner *Friend or Foe? *Fungus Among Us *Once Bitten *Boat Smarts *Krabs a la Mode *Breath Of Fresh Squidward *The Krusty Sponge *Le Big Switch *Goo Goo Gas *The Two Faces of Squidward *Spongicus *Suction Cup Symphony (Plays the drums) *Gone *The Splinter *Slide Whistle Stooges *A Life in a Day *Sun Bleached *Plankton's Regular (Major role, first name revealed) *The Krabby Kronicle *SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One *Porous Pockets *Choir Boys *Krusty Krushers *The Card *Ditchin' *To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants *Shuffleboarding *Professor Squidward *Sand Castles in the Sand *Gullible Pants *Chum Bucket Supreme *Stuck in the Wringer *The Endless Summer (very hard to spot) *Overbooked *What Ever Happened To SpongeBob? *SpongeBob's Last Stand *The Clash of Triton (In the crowd, watching King Neptune eat) *The Smell of Money *That Sinking Feeling *Karate Star *Tunnel of Glove *Buried in Time Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Wipeout Canadians